Not a loser to me
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Of course Bernie is still unlucky during that prom. Amelia however is not letting him end that night on a bad, sour note, as she wants to make him feel a winner this time. An extended better final scene from the episode "Promposal Problems", set after the end credits scene.


**Who doesn't feel sorry for Bernie every time he thinks he's getting lucky but at the end ends up a loser? So this fic was made after an idea from two episodes: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody's "A Prom Story" (Which is one of my fave episodes in the show) and Sonny with A Chance's "Promises, Prom-Misses". Both of these episodes have a dance at the end with the main couples slow dancing. So to make it a good ending, Amelia is going to give Bernie a good ending.**

 **I don't own Bizaardvark, but I love shipping Bernie and Amelia.**

After the prom ended in disaster and lots of bad luck and misfortune for Bernie like every good thing he tries to do for himself, Bernie is once again on the loser's table of things. After the whole thing was over and everyone left the venue with only Bernie left, Paige and Frankie then come up to Bernie to cheer him up.

"We're sorry it still did not end well for you Bernie."

"I know Paige. Maybe I'm just destined to be a jinx of a loser for all of my life. I don't think I'll be happy and such."

"Sorry to hear Bernie. Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

"I dunno Frankie, I mean I appreciate what you guys did. But..."

At this point Bernie can't hold back his tears any further and he started to cry. He knew that him being an unlucky guy was something he can just brush aside and just call it a coincidence but it finally took a heavy toll on him as he can't hide his sadness no more from being a jinx of a loser.

"I AM NOT LUCKY AT ALL!"

Bernie continued to sob and Paige and Frankie were heartbroken to see their best friend and agent end up this way, reduced to a crying sob.

"I think I understand it now, maybe I was born unlucky! I don't even know where my parents are, or why I'm living with my grandma, or why Amelia can never love me anyway, or even be lucky in so many things! I AM A LOSER, A JINX, WITH NO HAPPY FUTURE IN SIGHT!"

"Sorry to hear. I wish we can do something."

"Yeah, I think I shouldn't have done this Paige. Maybe I was too confident, but I'm not! I'm a loser."

"No you're not! Otherwise we won't be growing on Bizaardvark with you."

"But it's you guys. I have to be the sacrificial lion just to make you guys get there Frankie. But I don't think I'll ever be lucky..."

"Not just yet."

Bernie then looked up to see that it was Amelia who said that. And she was looking really gorgeous in her prom dress, then all of a suddenly Bernie can't believe what he was seeing he wiped his tears to see that he was not making it up.

"Amelia? I'm not kidding right?"

"No Bernie. I came alone. No one would wanna come with me, and to be fair I would have not come over, but a part of me got a bit worried for you. Wow. Now I know how being worried for someone else felt like."

"When did you start worrying about me? You never did."

"Tonight, I was. I know the night isn't over and most people aren't here now after that mess occurred, but I wanna make tonight OK for you. So, Bernie Schotz..."

She reached her hand to his hand and gave him her word,

"...May I take this dance with you once more, and be my prom date?"

Bernie was not sure about this but it was something he was not expecting the 2nd time. His crush, asking him out, even for just one night? It can't be believable. He then looked at Paige and Frankie and they smiled and nodded at him to take it. He finally stood up and gazed in her eyes and finally said with confidence in his heart:

"Yeah, Amelia Duckworth. I'd be happy to, even if it's a bit too late."

Paige and Frankie were happy for them both. At least that night, Bernie did finally score, as least for awhile. Paige however, has something additional to add to the moment.

"Frankie, get that piano up. I have a plan."

"Why Paige? Are you going to something odd?"

"No, just get the piano. They'll love it."

While everything was being prepared, Bernie and Amelia were about to dance, but Amelia was a bit confused on how it can happen, because the place was a bit silent.

"I wish I can dance with you, but there's no music Bernie."

"I know, I was going to say 'dance to the melody of your heart' but I feel a bit conflicted."

"Not so fast Bernie! We have a plan!"

"What is it now Frankie?"

"To the two dates right now, Paige Olvera has a song for you. Let's go Paige!"

Frankie started to play a melody on the piano and Paige just looked at the two but spoke up before she sang.

"To my friends, Bernie Schotz and Amelia Duckworth, you can dance a slow dance to this song. I just learned how to sing this, but a song for you two. Giraffe Blues."

 **Oitsukenai kimi wa itsudemo  
kono basho kara nani o miteta  
te ni irereba ushinau monotachi  
kazoete namida mo kakushiteita ne**

 **Massugusugiru sono hitomi wa  
kono sekai o naname ni miteita**

 **Yume wa kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku  
mienai kaze ga todoketekureru  
takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara  
tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni ite**

Bernie and Amelia were finally able to slow dance with Bernie even resting his head on Amelia's shoulder because of how pretty it sounded and finally he felt the happiness he deserved even if it was for just tonight. Even though the song was in Japanese, Paige's delivery of the song was enough to make it all right again for him.

 **Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai yo  
kono mune ni aru shinjitsutachi  
te ni iretemo kese wa shinai munashisa o  
egao de kakushiteiru no**

 **Itsunomanika chikadzukisugita  
ano koro no you ni uta wa kikoenai...**

 **Itoshiki kimi yo ima doko ni iru no...?  
iro mo imi mo nakushita sekai  
takaku tooku toberu hazu nanoni  
mienai sora ni tsubasa chigireru**

While still dancing, they had a talk.

"Sorry about today Bernie."

"I know, I thought I was going to go well but even though I got a date for prom, I still ended up being unlucky for everything else during the prom."

"Well, you can be a jinx sometimes... but right now... you're not one... to me."

"Thank you Amelia. I don't know how I'll make it up to you..."

"No Bernie, Me, Paige and Frankie should have done something to prevent the problems from coming up during that prom. Then you would have been happier."

"Maybe I should have accepted your invitation awhile ago."

"But I'm glad you're OK now. What matters is you're not going to end up a loser tonight."

Bernie rested his head again on her shoulder and both of them closed their eyes, savoring the moment that might not happen again, as the lights were on them for the whole thing.

 **Yume wa kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku  
mienai kaze ga todoketekureru  
takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara  
tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni ite**

As the song is nearing the end, Amelia finally decides to give Bernie something- she kissed him.

"Why did you kiss me Amelia? I thought you don't like me and-"

"Maybe someday I'll be there. Right now this is my gift to you. Even for tonight only. I hope you'll get to your happy ending."

"Thanks Amelia. You're the best."

"I know."

 **I know your blues...**

As the song is almost ending, they just held on to each other for dear life while dancing, as such a magical scene will not happen again for a long time. Paige has tears in her eyes as the song she sang had a great impact on both of them.

"I think you really chose the right song for them."

"Thanks Frankie. Watching Macross Delta sure paid off!"

 **And there you have it- a more better ending for the episode! And if you were wondering what was the song Paige was singing, it's "GIRAFFE BLUES" from the anime Macross Delta, but the version I used and inspired to use in this fic is the Mikumo Solo version, sang by JUNNA, but only because while listening to that version, it sounded like how Olivia Rodrigo would speak, so this version was the best option.**

 **See you next fanfic!**


End file.
